Impossible is Just a Word
by Raven Jadewolfe
Summary: "Why can't things ever be easy with you Doc?" "Because that would be just plain boring." The continuing misadventures of 11/Rose...and maybe a few others for the chaos factor*grin* COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, it's me again, with the next installment in the Imperfectly Perfect universe. **

**If you have not read 'Imperfectly Perfect' and 'A Re-Rebooted Life and Still No Map to Be Had', you will not understand what is going on so please go catch up before you jump into this.**

**This will be rated T, for now. The rating may change to M later, so consider yourself warned.**

**Oh, and imagine a clever disclaimer right here * since we all know who really owns Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><em>Sean would have loved this<em> Rose muses silently while she languidly strokes the dark green shell of her slumbering TARDIS _Though I can't say that he'd have been taken with River, considering the way she pops in and out, wearin' her superiority like she was the queen or somethin'._

River had been making life exceedingly difficult for the Time Lady as of late. Each time she's appeared over the past few months, her opinion of Rose has become ever more clear, and there was nothing nice about her assessment.

"Who knew being given your own sonic screwdriver could cause such trouble?"

Not a soul answers her though, as River had appeared earlier in the night and guilt-tripped the Doctor into visiting Kataa Floko, a planet that allegedly has coral reefs composed entirely of diamonds.

Since the still grieving woman had no desire to have yet another non-confrontation confrontation with the haughty archeologist, she had rapidly-but no less truthfully-bowed out of the trip with the excuse of needing to spend time with her young ship.

_One less awkward moment for the ever growing list._

Feeling her irritaion on the rise, the Time Lady pushes her thoughts out towards the farthest parameters of her mind and allows the emptiness to be gently washed away by the sounds teeming throughout the meditation garden.

"_You know Rose, once the TARDIS is ready, I'm going to show you all of the wonders he never could," Sean flashes her his "foxy" smirk while puttering around the ship's newly completed central console, "No more hitching rides with passing aliens to take us anywhere."_

_ Rose shifts around the most recently acquired boxes of spare parts and seats herself on the one resting closest to her husband, "Maybe we could find out if the universe has its own version of new, new Earth and I can finally have my way with you in that field of apple grass the way I've always dreamed of."_

_ "I like the way you think Mrs. Tyler," he winks and flips his sonic in the air once before pocketing it, "Then again, I could always take you to Barcelona, like I'd promised."_

_ "The planet, not the city," she chuckles and catches the bottle of water he tosses her way, "Where the dogs have no noses and the beaches literally stretch from horizon to horizon, I remember._ _Why not Catrigan Nova though? Mayhap the whirlpools here are made of silver instead of gold. Ooh, maybe even Florana, the one you said had the fizzy oceans."_

_ Sean leans over and silences her increasingly energetic babble with an adoring kiss, then rests his head against hers, "I'll show you them all, my hearts, I swear."_

The soft rapping of approaching feet draws her out of her reverie.

When a familiar mop of curls emerges from the foliage, she feels herself tense, "River-"

"You can't take him from me, I won't let you!" the other woman bellows, her face twisted with fury.

A single gunshot shatters the serenity.

Somewhere, the Doctor hears a wolf howl.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is going to be longer than the other two.<strong>

**No, do not expect a dozen rapid fire chapters (like the last two stories) since I like to maintain a buffer zone between what I'm writing and what has been posted.**

****Also, this is un-beta'd so any mistakes are mine, but I do my best to root them out and fix them as soon as I find them.****


	2. Chapter 2

**Boo!**

**Bet I scared you XP**

**I'm sneaky like that.**

* * *

><p>"Rose, can you hear me? If you can, open your eyes," The Doctor pleads when the slender girl begins stirring on the bed, "Come on, let me have a glimpse of those beautiful brown optical orbs of yours. I've gone too long without seeing them, and for you to hide them from me like this, it's cruel and inhumane."<p>

Each word spoken pulls the Defender of Earth a little farther out of the darkness that surrounds her, though it feels like she is swimming through mud.

"Ri—River. She-she sho-shot." Pain erupts everywhere as she struggles to shift towards the sound of his voice, "Sh-shot me..."

The man clutches her smaller hand in his, "Are you sure Rose? She barely left my sight all evening, I promise."

"Tar-dis...she'll know," her words become more distinct as her head begins to clear, until a thought crashes into her and fear claws its way into her brain, "Did I..."

"Did you what? Change? Can't say that you did," the Time Lord confesses with a smile that briefly touches his lips, but it's gone in the next instant, "If it was River who did this, I'm thoroughly surprised that you didn't regenerate, I must say. She's normally an excellent shot. I've got dozens of dead fezzes to prove it too."

Her head begins to spin and she vainly strives to make her mouth obey her will. "Yeah, lucky for-"

He waits for the rest of her reply, but is eventually forced to lean forward and discover that his precious plus one has lost consciousness once again. With ginger strokes, he dares to smooth her hair away from her face, then bows to press his lips to the newly exposed flesh.

"I will fix this, my hearts, I swear it," he murmurs in a low voice before turning and marching out of the room.

"River!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, put those pitchforks and torches down, I was only joking about owning Doctor Who!**

* * *

><p>"Rose Tyler, the girl who just won't stay dead,' River's humorless chuckle greets the woman as she returns to the land of the living, "And although it goes against everything I am, I must applaud your persistent attempts at staying alive."<p>

The Time Lady pushes herself into a seated position, "Why are you doin' this River? You have to know that it's not going to end well for you."

"End well for me? I died, you peroxide saturated cow," the warped archeologist snaps, "Who in their right mind wants to be electrocuted, then find themselves trapped in a computer simulation for the rest of eternity?"

"But what did I do? I don't understand!" Rose protests, only half aware that the pain in her physique is nearly gone.

"Because you stole my life! I died to save the man I love and you snatched him from right under me!"

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about," the blond counters, inwardly preparing for another attack and hoping that the Doctor will reappear before this lunatic manages to do any permanent damage, "I haven't done anythin' to you River. We just met a few months ago, remember?"

River's smile turns razor sharp, "One Doctor wasn't enough for you, was it? You burned yours up, threw him away when there was nothing left to take from him, then decided to steal mine. I'm telling you now that I will not let that happen. Not to_ my_ Doctor. Bad enough that I have spent my entire life trying to surpass his memories of his _perfect_ Rose Tyler and make him forget you, but then you just had to come back and ruin everything-"

"But he-I—we're not like that River," the other woman tries to convey her sincerity, "I don't know what's happened to you, but the Doctor will know what to-"

"No he won't, because HE IS DEAD you stupid slag!" River screams, leaping from her chair and pulling her gun from its holster, "They took me, made me kill him, and the last damn words I got to hear out of his mouth was _Rose Tyler, I love you_!"

"River stop!" The Doctor's voice booms as he and...a second River? hurtle through the doorway, "Don't do this!"

The two Rivers stare at each other for a moment, flabbergasted, then the older? Younger? More unstable? one grabs at something on her forearm and disappears with a loud_ crack!_

"Things just got more complicated kids," the remaining River deadpans, "Because that was not me."

* * *

><p><strong>muahahahahahahahaha!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Good news and bad news folks. **

**The good news is that the story is completely written and only needs to be typed out. The bad news is that it didn't turn into an epic novel like I'd hoped. Guess my writer's block hasn't completely lifted yet.**

**Worse news. **

**I still own nothing related to Doctor Who or the BBC. **

**Something about monopoly money not being recognized as official currency or some other rubbish.**

* * *

><p>"Doctor, where are you?" a man suddenly yells right before the unmistakable form of Jack Harkness comes stampeding in, immediately followed by her old friend Mickey Smith, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, and a man Rose does not recognize.<p>

She doesn't have time to ponder things though, because in the blink of an eye, five large guns are being aimed at Doctor Song.

A part of her finds the situation hilariously ironic. The rest of her agrees, not that she would ever admit it.

"Sorry to do this to ya Doc, but that one has to come with us," Jack states in a no nonsense tone, and Rose silently notes that his usual humorous self is oddly absent as he talks, "That woman broke into the new Hub, killed one of my team members, then trashed the place while she stole some of the alien tech we had locked up in the vault."

The Doctor purposefully places himself between River and his old friends, "This isn't the River Song you're looking for Jack. It appears that there is a second River running around and making more of a mess of things than she usually does. You just missed the other one actually."

"Are you certain Doctor?" Martha queries, still looking a bit baffled at the Time Lord's new face.

"I'm sure of it," Rose pipes in, making all of the newcomers jump at the sound of her voice, "She was going to shoot me, again, right before the Doctor and this River-then you lot-showed up."

Jack's baby blues almost pop out of their sockets and he lowers his revolver, "Rosie? How in the hell did you get mixed up in all of this? Aren't you supposed to be with-"

"Yeah, I was, but things change. Like Donna evidently getting' her memories back without her head explodin'," she redirects as the former Time Agent and the Doctor each reach out a hand to help her out of the bed, "The one you're lookin' for is certifiable. Honestly, I'm not even sure if she's from this reality, the way she was talkin'."

"Why do you say that babe?" Mickey asks after shouldering his weapon and giving her a warm hug, "The reality part, I mean."

"Because the Doctor had already died and returned safe and sound before Rose ever set a foot back in this universe," the woman in question reveals, still looking cool and collected in spite of a room full of suspicious Torchwood agents, "I don't remember Rose being involved in those events at all." River then turns to the Doctor, "Alternate reality or possible a Ganger, I'd wager."

"Either way, I'm not standin' around in the Martian's mini hospital while we work it out," Donna yowls, then grabs the dark haired man at her side by the arm and drags him from the infirmary.

"I can't believe she found him," the Doctor smirks as he, Rose, and River trail out after the ginger woman, "Guess he was real after all. Good for you Donna Noble."

"Found who?" Doctor Song prods, sensing a great story behind his enigmatic words.

He throws her an ornery grin over his shoulder while reaching out to grasp Rose's hand, "Spoilers River Song."


	5. Chapter 5

**Evidently the BBC does not recognize M & M's as currency either.**

* * *

><p>"With all the insanity that was goin' on with that Miracle Day rubbish, how couldn't I have remembered everythin' of my life on the TARDIS?" Donna is energetically explaining while the others get situated in the console room, "Luckily I couldn't die, so it gave me the time between meltdowns to rig up a modified chameleon arch to re-write my DNA and <em>poof! <em>The Doctor Donna reborn an' better than ever!"

"Someone please switch my newest sister to decaf before she accidentally forces a regeneration," the Doctor banters while he leans against the console near where Rose has taken the jump seat for her own, "Now, on to my first question of the evening. Donna, wherever did you manage to find Lee?"

The super temp cannot hide the pride filled expression that takes over her face as she first gazes at her quiet husband, then to the Doctor, "I repaired Jack's vortex manipulator an' went back to the Library after the work on the new Hub was dealt with. Just had a feelin' one day an' went with it. Got to him before he was teleported out with the rest of the lot."

"And what about the other one? That Temple bloke? What happened to him?"

She gives the slew of questions dismissive wave, "He couldn' handle all the weird stuff that was goin' on and made a run for it right after I promised that the dead people were stayin' dead. Stupid tosser. We'd been havin' trouble 'fore that though, so it didn' surprise me much when he packed up and left. He wanted to stay home, eat chips, and rot in front of the telly while I wanted to travel. Wanted to see the world with my own eyes an' feel it movin' under my feet."

Rose snickers behind her hand at Donna's words, so reminiscent of the Doctor's ninth self, but soon sobers, "Where are Rhys and Gwen, are they okay? You said you lost a member..."

"They're back at the Hub with Anwen and the baby, keeping an eye on things," Martha elaborates as she wearily drops onto the step below Mickey then leans back against his legs, "We take turns manning the HQ while the others are in the field. Keeps everyone fresh."

"Before you even start, the baby is Mickey an' Martha's," Donna glowers at her recently proclaimed pseudo brother, "So stick a sock in it bow tie boy."

The Time Lord lifts his hands in surrender, "Didn't even cross my mind Earth girl."

She starts gearing up for a secondary assault until Jack steps in and takes control of the rapidly unraveling situation, "Yeah yeah, it's great seeing everyone alive and in one place again, but what are we going to do about our other, slightly more homicidal friend Doctor?"

"Isn't it impossible to have two Rivers in the same place?" Martha is the first to ask, "Wouldn't it cause a paradox?"

"Impossible is just a word, just like flim-flam, wibbly wobbly-" the easily distracted alien immediately begins to babble, but Donna again speaks up.

"I see the new face didn't do a thing to quiet that gob of yours," she swivels around to face the rest, "What dumbo is forgettin' to tell you is that although it is technically impossible to have two separate versions of the same thing runnin' around in the same space at the same time, the truth is that it happens all the time because of the rifts that naturally occur throughout space and time. You really only have to worry if they touch."

"And if we take the time to consider the fact that life really is simply a tangled ball of wibbly wobbly timey whimey stuff, there's no telling when or where this other River came from, or where and when she might appear next," Jack concludes with a sigh of amused frustration, "Why can't things ever be easy with you Doc?"

"Because that would be just plain boring," the alien sniffs with a hint of disdain coloring his tone, "And you already know that I am personally affronted by any interpretation of that particular word."

"Don't we all know it my love," River cheekily interjects, causing the group to simultaneously glare at her with annoyed expressions etched on their faces. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Every head hesitantly shifts to gauge Rose's reaction to the other woman's intimate endearment, then collectively opts to ignore the quip when the pink and yellow Time Lady makes no indication that she'd heard River at all.

Soon, the old friends are earnestly discussing the possible paths of River Song's insane duplicate in the only way they know how to when they are converged like this.

At full volume.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who haven't figured it out, the Lee I am referring to is Lee McAvoy, the man Donna fell in love with while trapped in the Libray's data banks during the Forest of the Dead episode.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Dammit, the BBC doesn't take catnip infused cats either, so I still own nothing.**

**But I'm working on it.**

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to be locked in my room?" River protests after Donna gleefully shoves her through the entrance to her chambers, "You already know that I'm not the one trying to kill her."<p>

"Mostly 'cause I don't fancy you," Donna smirks, echoing the archeologists own words, "Not to mention the fact that you play with my brother's head an' life like it was your own personal amusement park. Then you spout off that trash in front of Rose, his soul mate, tryin' to get a rise out of her. Be lucky I ain't launching you into the nearest supernova, _sweetie_."

"We-well s-s-said love," Lee stammers from over his wife's shoulder, then quickly slams the door shut and locks it before the other woman can argue.


	7. Chapter 7

**The BBC might own Doctor Who, but I'm occasionally delusional enough to believe that owning the DVDS are enough.**

* * *

><p><em>During the pockets of calm that have been sporadically blossoming on-board the ancient vessel.<em>

* * *

><p>Jack Harkness proudly announces to everyone that he is changing his name to Jack Tyler Harkness as soon as this round of Doctor induced craziness is over in formal recognition of the adoption of his little sister, one Rose Marion Tyler. He defends the gesture by proclaiming that he refuses to allow both himself and her to continue being orphans when they have each other to depend on.<p>

Martha, Mickey, and Lee are dropped off at the Hub after the Captain's announcement in order to aid Gwen and Rhys with the home guard.

The Doctor leaves the four parents gaping in wonderment and confusion after he demonstrates his ability to speak baby.

According to the daft alien, Anwen prefers to be called Princess Monkey, whereas Jake-Martha and Mickey's son-wants to be addressed as Tankolas the Magnificent. Both also lodge a complaint about how loud their fathers snore.

Donna ends up in tears after cornering Rose and demanding that her sister-in-law recount the days-and death-of her lost brother who loved her enough to take her name as his own for all eternity.

Once he has them safely in the vortex again, the Doctor places a phone call that makes his hearts ache.

Amy and Rory take the news of a psychotic version of their daughter on the loose surprisingly well-given the circumstances-and promise to call Torchwood should she appear at their home. Amy also threatens her once best friend with irreparable harm if he doesn't bring Rose by after all is said and done.

Some time later, Rose finds herself tucked into the Doctor's side, with the arm of his that isn't gesturing wildly as he chatters wound around her comfortably tight.

_He wasn't lying when he promised to never let me go ever again._

The twinkle in his hazel eyes and renewed zeal to reconnect with his adopted family convinces the pink and yellow Time Lady of two things.

Number One. The Doctor will never replace her late husband. Neither of them want that. Sean is too much a part of both of them for it to ever occur. They might have resembled one another once upon a time, but they are decidedly two different men in her eyes.

And B...no...Two. As much as she's tried to ignore their chemistry and resist him and his baby-faced, bow tied self, she is falling in love with the Doctor all over again.


	8. Chapter 8

_An alleyway in Cardiff_

* * *

><p>No one notices a bright flash that lights up the darkened walkway for a handful of seconds.<p>

"I'm coming Dad."

Nor do they see the slim blond woman who subsequently emerges, then loses herself in the evening's foot traffic a minute later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Still don't own.**

* * *

><p>During the ship's night cycle, the phone in the console room begins to ring at an annoying decibel. Jack-who is closest to the infernal contraption-reaches over and plucks the receiver from its cradle. The others observe the conversation warily as the man's grin grows more and more dim, then abruptly rings off with a huff.<p>

"We have to go back to Cardiff," he informs his friends, "That was Gwen. Two hours ago a woman managed to single-handedly bypass every security measure we currently have in place then informed the gang that she had some vital information for the Doctor."

"Did she give a name?" the aforementioned alien probes, his patience with these numerous distractions wearing dangerously thin.

The old soldier nods his head once, "According to Gwen, the woman said to tell you that her name is Jenny."


	10. Chapter 10

**Do I really have to say it again?**

* * *

><p>The Doctor's brain implodes at Jack's words.<p>

"Who's Jenny?" Rose and her adoptive sibling ask in a single voice.

"Jenny was a generated anomaly created from a sample of the Doctor's skin when we got stuck on a planet called Messaline," Donna offers when the bow tied man continues to mime a statue, "Me an' Martha were both with him that trip. Got dropped into a stupid war bein' fought by clones. Jenny was killed...or so we thought. I bet Martha's fit to be soilin' her trousers by now, seein' her again."

Realization dawns on the blond Time Lady, "So you're sayin' that she's basically another clone of the Doctor's, but with extra DNA tossed in so that she's not a perfect duplicate, right?"

"She's also very dead. I waited hours, but she didn't regenerate," the Doctor scowls and begins throwing levers, "This is probably a trap set by the other River, so no wandering off."

Within minutes, the blue police box materializes inside of the underground complex and the quartet is running for the doors.

When the Doctor suddenly slams to a stop, the others skid into place beside him and together they stare down a grinning woman who stands before them, her thumbs lazily tucked into her belt.

"Hi Dad, I'm home."


	11. Chapter 11

**If I owned, Reinette would never have happened. Ever.**

* * *

><p>Three hours, forty seven minutes, and fifty one seconds-in linear time- after her initial greeting, the Doctor's daughter is finally quiet, her head drooping wearily and her elbows resting on her knees.<p>

"Does that mean she will be after the Doctor an' me forever?" Rose eventually asks the younger blond, "We can't stay here if she's goin' to, I won't put everyone in danger like that."

Jenny shakes her head, making her pony tail flop across her bowed back, "It shouldn't, as I've taken care of most of the problem. Besides, from what I can tell, it's only this particular River who seems to have such a large amount of memory damage. I think whoever has been making copies of her was in a big rush and didn't notice that the data got corrupted during the neural transfer."

"What about the one we have locked up in the TARDIS? Is she a threat to Rose and the Doctor?" Jack wonders aloud, his hesitation to believe the newcomer obvious.

"She's the original, the template so to speak, so that ought to take her out of the equation by default," the Doctor Donna surmises while running her fingers through her drowsing husband's hair, "The bigger question we ought to be askin' ourselves is how do we go about capturin' her?"

The Doctor shifts in his seat, his posture unconsciously mirroring his daughter's, "We are going to have to assume that this other River has all the same information that ours does, so that is going to substantially complicate things."

"Then we're just going to have to let someone besides you come up with a plan," declares Rose from his side, earning sounds of approval from the others, "And since she seems to want me dead more than anyone else, I propose we come up with somethin' that uses me for the bait. If she's as loony as we think, she won't be able to resist."

Instantly the Time Lord is on his feet, "Nononononono! That is not an option! I just got you back and there is no way I'm going to allow you to put yourself in danger like that! In fact, I forbid any plans that circle around you becoming a sacrifice of any kind."

"Oh no..." a bleary eyed Martha whispers.

"Bad choice of words Doc," Jack informs the other man as he starts to back away.

"She's gonna kill you for that one Spaceman," Donna snickers, "An' I'm gonna laugh my arse off as she does it."

"You're gonna WHAT?" a trembling Rose finally explodes, causing Lee to fall off of the couch as he is shocked into awareness.

Far too late, the old alien remembers a universal rule when it comes to dealing with the females of any species...

If you value your life-lives in his case-you never, never, _ever,_ under any circumstances, forbid them to do _anything_.

Every single soul blurs into motion at once, running for cover in every direction but the one where the pair is presently facing off.

They barely make it out of the large room that anchors the Hub together before the first flying object is let loose.


	12. Chapter 12

**The only thing I own of Doctor Who is a growing collection of DVDs**

* * *

><p>"Rose, please stop trying to kill me for a minute," the Doctor tries in his most soothing tone in between various mugs arching through the air at him, "I'm sorry for upsetting you, it was a poor choice of words, I—hey! That was my favorite mug!"<p>

The angry blond forges on with her assault, undeterred by his words, until he manages to find protective cover behind a sofa. Still vibrating with rage, she closes her eyes and drives her emotions down far enough to permit a sliver of rational thought to bleed through.

"I am not some fragile, stupid ape anymore," she seethes, her tone as sharp and jagged as glass, "I have fought in and survived so many wars-most of them while I was tryin' to get back to you the first time-so whether you like it or not _Doctor_, I am Commander Rose Tyler, Time Lady, Bad Wolf, and the Defender of Earth. I will be a part of this plan and I will NOT let that ravin' lunatic harm _my_ Doctor, _my_ friends, or_ my_ family."

"Pretty speech for a dead girl."

"NO!"

Two River Songs fire.

Rose Tyler crashes face first into the couch and is still.

One River Song abruptly explodes into a puddle of white goo while the other drops to her knees, horrified that Rose is too quiet, too still.

She was too late.

All of Torchwood's inhabitants are awakened by a horrific sound. The sound of a Time Lord having his soul wrenched from his body.

Then Rose Tyler begins to glow.


	13. Chapter 13

**One more time...I do not own any copyrighted stuff.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-six months later-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Promise that you'll keep in touch," Jack commands the tall, pale woman in his arms, "I'm not letting go until you swear it, and since you're still so damn beautiful, I don't think I'll have any trouble making good on that threat."<p>

Her ice blue eyes flash with a mixture of amusement and annoyance as the ageless soldier cheekily tugs at the ink black braid dancing at her waist, "Fine, I promise that I will keep in touch Jack, if for any other reason that to keep an eye on how things are going between you and Jenny."

"Hey, I only molest your daughter when she asks me to Rosie," he grins and earns a yelp from her when he swings her around one last time. His visage turns a bit more serious though as he sets her beside the blue police box , "And rest assured that I'll look out for the others while you and the Doc are off doing whatever he's been planning."

Rose, who could now easily pass for the man's much younger sister, rolls her eyes and smiles, "Oh, I know you will Jack. As for the Doctor, he's just taking me out on a date, said he wanted to do things properly this time."

"Well, since we all know how the first one turned out, I'll put the Hub on high alert till you lovebirds get back," he smirks and stuffs his hands in his pockets as she walks away, "And remember to make him buy dinner this time!"

The dark haired Time Lady pauses at the entrance of the TARDIS and turns to him with a mischievous smile gleaming on her face, "I'll make sure he has money before the running starts. Bye Jack, love you!"

"Love you sis!" he calls as the doors close and Rose feels her hearts swell at her brother's endearment.

"Jack finally give up on finding out what I'm plotting?" the hazel eyed man at the console queries while hitting buttons and flipping levers.

She shrugs a shoulder after depositing her leather half trench next to the others tweet jacket on the coral beam, "I informed him that we were going on a date. He told me to remind you that it's your turn to pay for dinner, so make sure you have more than your toys in those pockets this go 'round."

The Doctor pats a few pockets in response, then grins, "Yes, yes, sufficient funds are accounted for. All set?"

Roses smile matches his and nods while she reaches for something solid to hold on to, "Ready!"

"Say wooooohoooooo!" he yells as the ancient and much beloved ship launches them into the vortex.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**?**


End file.
